Her enjoyment with the them
by DloJones
Summary: Suzu remanises the good times shes had with Tales Characters.


* * *

Hello there, this is Suzu Fujibayashi. It's been along time since I've been out with my friends. It makes me sad knowing that I might not ever see them again. But the memories I have of them is something that I will always cherish. I remember the time...

* * *

***Before the big fight with Dhaos***

"Well...this is it." Says Cress. "Dhaos Castle."

"Yep." Claus

"Everything ends here. The final battle with Dhaos. Is everybody ready?" Cress turns around and smiles. One by one we all nodded our heads...expect Mint.

"Wait! Maybe, we should take a day or so to get everything start. You know, get our minds straight. After all, we...might not comeback."

"..." Cress puts on a smile. "You're right Mint. What did you have in Mind?" They stare at each other for a good...ever! Until Claus breaks it up.

"Ok you two. Obviously you guys want to make love before the big battle, right?" Claus says winking at Cress.

"S-Shut up Claus! That's not what she meant." Cress says with his face beat red. I looked over at Mint's face and she looked upset. Cress is just soo clueless. It's kinda cute.

"I know!" Says a cheery Arche. "We should go take a nice hot bath."

"I'm up for one." Chester says grinning. I hope he doesn't try to peep again.

"I'm up for one, if that's ok with Suzu." Cress said looking at me. I use to be the quiet girl when I joined the group. But towards the end of the adventure I began to open up more. I began to act more like a normal girl.

"Yeah, let's do it." I used my teleportation ninja skill to send us to the Ninja Village. When we arrived, Cress pulled me aside.

"Suzu...You know this is might be the last day I see we see each other...I just wanted to say...It was nice meeting you." He said with a worried look on his face.

"Cress...Even thought our meeting was never meant to be I just want to say..." Before I could say anything, Chester calls our name. We both nodded our heads and ran into master Ranzo's house. After getting his permission we all ran into our seperate sides. When I walked in, Mint and Arche were already undressing. They have such cute bodies...I kinda felt jealous.

"Wow Mint! What cute Bra you have." Arche says aloud. Of course Mint was really bothered because she said it so loudly.

"A-Arche!" She said embarrassed. Mint's face was soo red. "Please don't stare." Suddenly Arche got closer look and examined her breast.

"Wow Mint! You've grown so much. What's your secret?" Asked Arche. Of course I wanted to know too so I inched closer from behind her.

"Well I..." Mint started.

"Yeah?"

"Um...I-I um..." She started to stutter. I giggled gently started undressing myself.

"Hmm?" I heard footsteps walk over to me. "Hey Suzu. I didn't think you'd join us."

"Oh, well I just figured since this is the last time together then I-"

"Wow Suzu! What cute panties you have!" She loudly. I don't know why but I began to feel a little uneasy. But I guess this is what it's like to be a normal girl, to feel embarrassed. But I kept my character and retained my cool.

"Oh, you really think so?" I said continuing to undress.

"Yeah!" I smiled and blushed a bit. But I didn't let her see it. A few minutes later and we all got into the hot springs. I never knew what it was like to be in the bath with other girls. Normally, I just bathe by myself, alone.

"So Mint, how you like?" Arche asked.

"Who do I l-like? Well, um...I-I'm not sure." Mint says with her face red. "There all very nice gentlemen." I already know whom she likes, It's quite obvious she likes Cress but Cress is too blind to see it.

"Aww, come on. There's gotta be somebody you like." I'm telling you, it's Cress. And why is Arche so interested in who Mint likes?

"What about you Suzu?" she asks me. I'm not sure if I should answer that one. Because I'm unsure myself. I really don't understand the concept of love.

"Nobody..."

"...You're lying." Arche said bluntly.

"H-huh?" She moved closer to me and had a mischievous grin on her face.

"I've seen how you look at Cress with those glittery eyes. You seem to answer up cheerfully when he asks you a question."

"I...I..." Crap! She found out. The truth of the matter is...I love Cress! But...I don't know why...Something attracts me to him and I just don't understand it. Ever since we met in Volt's Cave all I can think about is Cress. Nobody else matters to me but Cress. Ughh! It hearts my brain to wonder why I love him so much. But...It would never work out. He's too much into Mint and he probably only sees me as a little girl.

"Suzu?"

"Wha!?"

"Oh, you kinda spaced out on me. So about Cress..." She move closer to me and grinned. "You like him?" Until I can figure out why I love him I'm denying everything.

"N-n-no." I said backing away. But Arche was persisent. She kept inching closer to me.

"So what do you like about him? Huh huh huh?" Suddenly, Mint got out of the water. I could see in here eyes that she was upset.

"Mint? Where are you going?" Arche asked standing up in front of me naked. I sunk up under water and to the underside. That was close. "Mint?" She didn't reply. And after that she always to give me the cold shoulder. The next day, the day we defeated Dhaos, they left my time forever and I never found out why I loved Cress so much.

* * *

Yeah it's true, I loved Cress. But I never told him. It was just something that remains a mystery tell this day.


End file.
